Me llevo
by Beu Rib
Summary: Mini Fic, Yoh va a hacer un viaje largo y se lleva algo especial


Me llevo...  
  
-Anna-llamo el hombre a su esposa, su voz un débil murmullo del viento.  
  
La mujer avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo a lado de su marido, intento sonreír pero no pudo.  
  
El hombre sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan tranquila que desde siempre tuvo y con una de sus arrugadas manos señalo un lugar en su cama, indicándole a Anna que se sentará.  
  
Ella lo hizo y pudo verlo mucho mejor gracias a la luz de las velas colocadas a ambos lados del futón. Todo lo demás era penumbras.  
  
Apenas si pudo reconocer en ese hombre a su Yoh, el tiempo había avanzado ya y había hecho estragos tanto en ella como en su marido. Ya no era más que la sombra de aquel delgado y bien proporcionado muchacho que se reía de todo, que confiaba en todo y que tenía tanta fe como agua el mar.  
  
Un hombre los contemplaba apartado en un rincón, sus rubios y despeinados cabellos ondeaban con la leve brisa que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, sus ojos negros y chispeantes ahora apagados contemplaban detenidamente a la pareja: A sus padres. Un nudo en la garganta se le hizo al posar su mirada sobre su padre, aquel que hizo realidad todas sus ilusiones, su héroe, su mejor amigo, postrado en esa cama casi sin poder moverse y aún así conservar aquella esperanza.  
  
Iba a despedirse, de eso no había duda alguna, Anna lo sabía y por eso trato de sonreír, quería que él se llevara ese dulce recuerdo al letargo infinito de su muerte, pero no lo logró, no por orgullo, ni temor como lo hubiera hecho años atrás sino por dolor, porque su querido esposo iba a irse y dejarla sola.  
  
-Yoh-articulo con suavidad.  
  
-No hables Annita, es hora de que yo te diga más de lo que te he dicho a lo largo de mi vida-su mano se elevo y acaricio el rostro de la mujer-eres tan hermosa.  
  
-Mnm-soltó y negó con la cabeza-No es cierto, ya no lo soy, mírame, ahora tengo arrugas en la comisura de los labios, en los bordes de mis ojos y en mi solemne frente, mi piel ya no es suave, mis cabellos no son rubios ya, ni mis labios rojos, hemos envejecido Yoh.  
  
-Lo sé Annita, pero para mí siempre serás la Anna de quince años de la cual me enamoré-soltó su risita peculiar.  
  
-Eres un tonto-mascullo ella fingiendo enfado-pero tu también para siempre serás mi Yoh de quince años-ahogo un sollozo y una lagrima silenciosa salió de uno de sus ojos. Como deseaba regresar el tiempo, para detenerlo, para evitar que él se fuera de su lado.  
  
-No debes llorar Anna-dijo con una leve sonrisa y secando con uno de sus dedos aquella gota salada que resbalaba sigilosa por la mejilla de la itako- No ahora, mi Anna es fuerte y no debe llorar, en lugar de eso dame una sonrisa-pidió.  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza y una vez más intento sonreír, pero la tristeza y el dolor de perderlo eran tan fuertes que no consiguió hacerlo, en lugar de eso se soltó a llorar amargamente, frustrada por no poder cumplir la petición de su esposo.  
  
-No Annita-dijo él tratando también de contener su propio llanto que amenazaba con salir-Siempre te hago llorar cierto.  
  
-No Yoh, no eres tú-sollozo ella e intento calmarse-Soy yo, no puedo, me duele Yoh que tú... –pero un delgado dedo posado en sus labios la hizo callar.  
  
-Shhh, solo es un hasta luego querida.  
  
-Pero yo quería Yoh-continuo ella-que te llevaras mi sonrisa y no puedo, no puedo-lagrimas cayeron sobre la yukata del anciano.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso Anna-dijo él y con una de sus manos levanto su rostro y la miró-Yo me llevó muchas cosas tuyas, que no te apure una sonrisa porque tengo miles guardas en mi memoria y aquí-señalo su corazón- Me llevo... el perfume de tu piel, el néctar de tus labios, la suavidad de tus caricias, el candor de tu mirada, la brisa de tu aliento, el calor de tu cuerpo, el aroma a manzanilla que se desprende de tus cabellos, la serenidad de tu voz, la dulzura de aquellas palabras que eran solo para mí, el recuerdo de todas las veces que fuiste mía, pero sobre todo me llevo miles y millones de tus sonrisas. Lo ves no digas que no me llevo algo tuyo, porque me llevo mucho Anna, mucho.  
  
-Me estas llevando contigo Yoh-dijo ella con falso reproche.  
  
-No mi Annita, solo me llevo el recuerdo de la persona a quien amé como a nadie en el mundo, la única que me dio muchos días de felicidad a su lado y que me amó sin importarle que yo no fuera el shaman king, tan solo me llevó a mi eterna compañera, a mi hermosa y perenne quinceañera-le sonrió tiernamente para después llamar a su hijo-Hana, ven, acércate.  
  
El hombre antes oculto, se acercó a paso lento hacía ellos, sonrió débilmente.  
  
-Sí papá-dijo con la voz entrecortada.  
  
-Cuida a tu madre, quiérela mucho, protégela porque yo ya no podré hacerlo Hana...  
  
-No digas eso papá ya veras...  
  
-No hijo, esta vez no todo saldrá bien. Debo irme-expresó tajantemente-Tan solo me quiero llevar algo más.  
  
Yoh los miró con atención, observo a aquel hombre que era su hijo para después verlo como un chiquillo inquieto y risueño, sonrió, luego contemplo a su Anna con todo y aquellas arrugas de las que ella tanto se quejaba hasta ver como sus cabellos se tornaban rubios, sus labios rojos y su piel liza y suave. Ahora sí, se llevaba el hermoso recuerdo de las dos personas que tanto amaba, así es como quería recordarlas, así como habían sido, como eran y como serían por siempre. Sonrió una vez más y cerró los ojos para sellar por siempre esa imagen en su memoria: Su Anna de quince años con su pequeño en brazos, ambos sonriendo. No volvió a abrirlos nunca más.  
  
-Mamá, mi papá acaba...  
  
-Lo sé Hana-le interrumpió ella-Ahora salté.  
  
-Pero mamá-se quejó él.  
  
-Por favor hijo, salté-suplico ella comenzando a llorar.  
  
Hana asintió y comprendió que su madre necesitaba estar a solas, silenciosamente salió de la habitación y cerro con suavidad la puerta.  
  
Un cuarto de hora lloró su partida, cuando dejo de hacerlo lo contemplo por ultima vez. Miro su débil cuerpo afligido por la larga enfermedad, su rostro lleno de pequeñas arrugas, sus cabellos blancos. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos observo tiernamente a su Yoh, al muchacho de quince años, tan fuerte como siempre, con la rebelde cabellera castaña adornando su rostro, con su inmortal y pacífica sonrisa, tan atractivo como siempre. Sonrió con dulzura y acercó su rostro al de su marido, lentamente acorto la distancia y deposito un suave beso en aquellos labios carnosos y fríos.  
  
Se deslizo a su lado y abrazo con fuerza a aquel cuerpo inerte, ese cuerpo que era de su amigo, su amante y su marido pero sobre todo del que fue el amor de su vida.  
  
FIN.  
  
Notas: Este fic me hizo llorar mientras lo escribía y va dedicado a mi abuelita materna que me ha esta cuidando ahora que estoy enferma. Deseaba mostrar a nuestros personajes ya viejitos y en su ultimo adiós, espero les haya gustado y espero también sus reviews para saber que les pareció, cuídense mucho, chao. 


End file.
